


How will you find me?

by Dathfreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Dreams, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who think this might be ending soon, I honestly don't know if it will or not. It could go on for a few more chapters or another two. But when this does end I will be working on my other fic 'How much you matter' and when that's finished i will write some more soul mate au's. I have some ideas for my next few. As always thank you for reading and if you enjoyed leave a kudos or a comment.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss was in the middle of a field. The sky above her was clear except for a few stray clouds. There was a slight breeze that moved all the plants. Weiss was all alone in the field. A few birds flew over head moving in slow motion. Weiss started going in the same direction as the wind hoping to find someone, or something. 

After walking for a bit Weiss saw a figure in the distance. Just as she was about to shout she woke up.

Weiss was back in her room. Her alarm was blaring at her to get up and ready for school. 

Weiss went through her normal routines of showering, brushing her teeth and combing her hair. 

When she went down stairs she saw her sister cooking breakfast. Weiss didn't say anything but grabbed a piece of toast and left. 

Out side it was much worse than her dream. The clouds were a dark gray and were everywhere. The air was warm and smelt faintly of ozone. It was going to be a dreary day, just like this whole week. Weiss started walking towards her bus stop quietly munching on her toast. On the way there she ran into Pyrrha who was just leaving. 

Weiss waited for Pyrrha to catch up to her before moving forward again. 

"Hey Weiss what's new?" Pyrrha said a little giddy.

"I had the dream."

"Really? Thats wonderful!"

"They were still far off so it'll be a while before I meet them don't worry."

"Oh but Weiss this means your going to meet your soul mate soon!" 

"You've already met yours why are you so excited?" 

"Because your my best friend. I want to see you with someone who makes you happy."

Weiss blushed lightly at that and walked a little faster.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they go to their stop there were already other college student's there as well as some people on their way to work. Weiss and Pyrrha chatted idlely waiting for the bus. When it came they got on with the other college students and took their usual seats. 

They continued to talk until they got to the campus where they split up to go to their classes. 

Weiss had business while Pyrrha had Greek for first period. After that they had the same classes the rest of the day.

On her way to class Weiss ran into Blake. 

"Hey Weiss, did you hear we had a new student?"

"I didn't actually. How'd you find out?" 

"Sun told me actually."

The two walked into class together and tried to find this new student. 

They walked to their seats and sat patiently. The new student walked in just before the bell. 

When she walked in Blake turned pale. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Their....... Their my soul mate...."

"Ah you must be Miss Xiao Long?" said professor Oobleck as he walked in. 

"Yup!" the new student said.

"Well I believe there is a seat next to Miss Belladona you can have."

She smiled and walked up to their row and had a seat right next to Blake. 

Yang sat down and took out her books.

"Hi, i'm Yang. What's your name?"

Blake was red and having trouble getting her words out. 

"B-B-Blake.."

Yang stuck out her hand and Blake timidly took it. 

Suddenly black marks started swirling around their wrists and going up their arms. 

'Hi, i'm Yang.' was tattooed on Blake's fore arm and 'B-B-Blake' was on Yang's. Yang looked down at their arms and smiled. 

"So. Your my soul mate. Can't say I'm disappointed." 

Blake was beet red as the class had stopped to see them. Yang looked around and smiled at everyone quickly looking away. Yang moved her hand so she was holding Blake's instead of shaking it. Suddenly she pulled her into a kiss. 

Blake was wide eyed but she melted into the kiss quickly. Yang brought her other hand up and put it on Blake's cheek. They pulled back at a fake cough from Oobleck. 

"Now ladies that was quite touching but I do have a class to conduct. So Miss Belladona why don't you catch Miss Xiao long up on what she's missed from the year and get to know her."

The two practically ran out of class, leaving Weiss to take notes by her self. 

After class Weiss walked her normal route and saw Blake and Yang wrapped around each other. Weiss sighed and walked over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I kinda need my friend back."

The two broke apart blushing. 

"Oh hey, Weiss right?"

"Yes and your Yang. I presume I'm going to see a lot more of you so i'll try to forgive you for dragging my friend away from me in class."

Yang gave her and embarrassed smile. 

"Sorry about that. Well I guess I'll catch you later babe."

Blake nodded and Yang kissed her again before running off to her next class. 

"Well that took all of two seconds for you two to become a thing."

Blake didn't say anything but stared at the ground blushing. 

They walked to their next class and met up with Pyrrha along the way. 

"Hey guy's what's new?"

"Blake met her soulmate" Weiss said a little disheartened.

"Oh who is it?" 

"The new girl, Yang" Blake said still looking at the ground. 

The three went through the day together until they had no more classes left that day. 

"I don't wanna go home yet. What do you guy's wanna do? Let's go get Juane and Yang and go into town." 

They found Juane in the school library desperately trying to catch up on school work. Yang was found in the school parking lot scaring the crap out of Cardin. 

He had been bullying Velvet Scarlentina again and Yang saw. By the time they got Yang to calm down Cardin was on the ground with a broken nose and a dislocated wrist. 

They took Velvet with them so both her and Weiss didn't have to feel so awkward about not finding their soul mate. 

At the end of the day they all went their seperate ways. Weiss walked with Pyrrha to her front door then ran to her house as it had started raining. 

Weiss didn't say anything to her father, who was in the living room, and locked her self in her room. She studied for a few hours before going to bed.

As she got ready for bed she wondered what would be waiting for her in the dream. Would the person be closer? Would they be farther? Would she start in the same place she had woken up at? All these ran through her head as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss was back in the field, except the person she saw last night was no where to be seen. Weiss followed the wind again, hoping that she wouldn't have to walk as long as she had the dream before. 

As she was walking she felt something crunch under her foot. She looked down and saw a chocolate chip cookie. Why was there a cookie in her dream? Did it mean her partner liked cookies? 

She sighed and kept walking, more questions forming in her head. When Weiss saw the figure in the distance again she started running. She was determined to get to her before she woke up. 

Weiss got to the same distance she had last night when she woke up. 

"God dammit!" Weiss said throwing her pillow at the wall.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pyrrha...... Pyrrha you have to get up if you want to have time to eat."

Pyrrha reluctantly opened her eyes to see her mother smiling down at her. 

"Today's a special day isn't it?" 

Pyrrha nodded. It had been exactly a year sense she met Juane. Head master Ozpin allowed students a day off on their anniversary.

Juane had most likely forgotten so Pyrrha would have to go pick him up from the campus then they could be together all day. She would have to ask Nora to take notes for her in first....

Pyrrha's mom left the room turning on Pyrrha's radio to a station of just white noise. 

She smiled at her mom's trick. Turning on something that she couldn't stand and thus forcing her out of bed. 

She got out of bed and turned the radio off and her Iphone on. Her phone was connected to her room surround sound through blue tooth, so she chose a song and started getting ready. 

She chose a red tank top, black pants, and her gold jacket. After showering and brushing her teeth she got dressed and went down stairs. Her mother was cooking and her father was trying to feed her baby sister. 

"Dad maybe I should try." she said trying not to laugh.

"Nah I'll feed this monster yet."

Her sister cooed and threw some green baby food at her dad.

"Oh don't mind them, here, eat something before you go."

Pyrrha turned around and saw her mom had put a plate of food at the opposite end of the table. It was two pieces of bacon, an egg, and a pancake. 

Pyrrha quickly ate breakfast then left to go meet Weiss. 

She walked out her door and saw Weiss walking down the street. 

"Bye mom, I'll see you later tonight." 

Weiss was standing at the end of her yard waiting for Pyrrha. When she caught up to her she noticed Weiss' eye's were blood shot. 

"Weiss what's wrong?" 

"Hm? Oh nothing I'm fine." 

"No your not.... Tell me what's wrong."

Weiss said nothing. 

"Did something happen in your dream?"

A nod. 

"Was she not there?" 

"She was there.... Just.... I couldn't get any closer to her. When you told me about your dreams you got closer to Juane every night. I can't."

Pyrrha said nothing. What was there to say? Anything she might do to console her friend would just make matters worse.

"Maybe I should just do what the rest of my family does, distance my self from them and move on with my life..."

"No!"

Weiss looked at her shocked.

"No. Look I know your father is a bit..... Harsh but just because he did something doesn't mean you should. What do you want to do?"

"I want to meet my soul mate."

"Then do that. Wait until you get closer to them in the dream and then meet them in real life."

Weiss gave her a half smile. 

They heard the whoosh of bus doors opening. Not realizing they had stopped walking a good distance from their stop they ran the rest of the way to catch it on time.   
When they got on they sat in silence the whole time. When they got to campus they both went their separate ways.

Pyrra pulled out her phone and texted Juane asking where he was. She already knew he was in the library when he texted back. He was in there most morning's. If he wasn't he was talking to Ren in their dorm room. 

On her way to the library Pyrrha ran into Nora. Well being tackled by her would be more accurate.

"Pyrrha, oh my god, hi!!"

"Hi Nora" she said picking herself up off the ground.

"So what'cha doing?"

"Going to visit Juane, it's our anniversary and I was going to take him around town instead of staying here."

"Ooooooooohhhh. You mind if I tag along till you two leave?"

"I don't see why not."

The two walked to the library idly chatting about food and clothes. 

Juane was sitting in his normal seat. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the fact Ren was sitting across from him. 

Nora started becoming more and more jittery at the sight of Ren. 

"Hey guys" Pyrrha called "what's new?"

Juane looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing much. Ren's just been keeping me company." 

Nora was staring at Ren. He noticed and smiled at her. Nora blushed and looked away trying not to look at him. 

"Nora this is Ren, Ren this is Nora."

"How do you do Nora?"

"I'm g-good." 

Ren smiled again and stuck his hand out. Nora stared at it for a bit seemingly almost scared of it. She took his hand and shook it. From her wrist the words 'How do you do Nora?' started printing them selves on her arm. They all looked at Nora and then at Ren. 

Ren's arm had done nothing. It was left unchanged. 

Pyrrha covered her mouth. Nora stared at Ren's arm in shock. 

Tears started forming in her eyes, she let go of his arm and ran out of the library


	3. Chapter 3

"What just happened?" Juane asked.

"Uhhh..... I think I'm Nora's soul mate but I'm not hers"

"Is that even possible?" 

"Well when your aromantic it kinda is."

"So you've never had dreams about anyone?" 

Ren shook his head. He'd never felt attraction for others like people usually did. He had come to terms that he didn't feel romantic attraction for anyone. He loved being friends but he had never once wanted to date them.

"We should go find Nora. I don't want her to get to depressed about this. I don't wanna think about what she'd do..."

The three split up wandering through the school trying to find Nora. Pyrrha had only known Nora for a few weeks but she had gotten to know her pretty well sense then. Nora came from a happy home with two siblings. She had wanted nothing more than to meet her soul mate sense she came to college. 

Nora loved to stick out, so she already had a sleeve on her right arm and her hair was a bright pink. She was always either loud or asleep in class. She was a nice person but she had a bit of a childish personality. That probably explained why she ran away when Ren hadn't gotten any tattoo's. 

Pyrrha had just gone into an empty hallway when she heard sobbing coming from an empty class room. 

Nora was in the back of the room on the ground crying. Pyrrha didn't say anything but sat down next to her. Nora leaned over to the side and layed her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. Pyrrha put and arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"It'll be ok" 

"But he doesn't feel anything for me! He's my soul mate and he doesn't feel anything for me!" Nora said pulling away.

"He's probably soul mates with someone else. Someone prettier than me." 

Her tears started flowing harder than ever. 

"Nora." 

Pyrrha put a hand on her cheek and made her look at her.

"Your beautiful, Ren may not have romantic feelings but that doesn't mean you two can't be best friends. Who knows you maybe you two will be inseparable, and your beautiful. Your more beautiful than all the girls in this whole school."

At that moment Ren walked into the classroom. 

Nora and Pyrrha looked at him a little shocked. Nora was pale and visibly shaking from nerves. 

"I had a feeling you'd be in here. Look Nora, I may not be romantically attracted to people but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. And you didn't see it but I saw it..."

Ren pulled down the shoulder of his shirt and they saw the same design as Nora's favorite tattoo. A green snake with bright pink stripes going down it. 

"This showed up a few minutes after we touched. I heard about this from a friend. He met his soul mate and she was aromantic as well but those two became best friends and now they live together."

"Personally I think their a little more life friends now as the one who was aro has been wearing long sleeves more than she should be." Ren whispered.  
Nora giggled a little and color started coming back to her face. 

Pyrrha stood back as Ren took a seat across from Nora. The two started talking like they'd known each other their whole lives. She walked to the classroom and entrance, glancing back to see Nora completely at ease by her self and Ren telling her a story. 

She smiled one last time then walked outside to go meet up with Juane.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So what happened with Ren and Nora?" 

"Well their most likely gonna be best friends."

"Good. So what are we gonna do?" Juane asked wrapping his arms around Pyrrha and kissing her cheek.

"Well I figured we could go see a movie, and then maybe after that we can go back to your place." 

"Works for me, Your gift is at my place to."

"Oh Juane you didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a make up for all the times I've forgotten our anniversary."

Pyrrha laughed and took his hand, nearly dragging him off campus. 

The two watched 'Red like roses' , an action flick about a group of girls trying to save their world from an equally evil group determined to get rid of all humanity.  
By the time they got out it was early evening. 

"Geez.... I didn't realize the movie was that long. Sorry babe."

Pyrrha giggled.

"It's fine. I got to spend time with you so it was worth it."

Pyrrha moved to stand in front of him, lightly pulling on his shirt. 

"Now if you took me home I think it'd be a perfect day."

Juane smiled and kissed her. 

"Then I think I know where we're going next."

They walked to Juane's house. Just before going inside Juane turned around to face her. 

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Pyrrha closed her eyes and grabbed onto Juane as he led her inside. They walked for a few steps before Juane told her to open her eyes.

In front of her was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. It was a pure red sleeveless dress with a slit down the right leg. The trimming was a bright gold that went perfectly with the dress. 

Pyrrha was speechless. She went up to it and ran her hand along the fabric. It was incredibly soft that it seemed to be water. 

"So what do you think?" 

"I-I think that this is amazing. How did you afford this?"

"I, uh, I actually made it with some help from my sisters." 

Pyrrha stopped. 

"You made this?" 

"Yup"

She slowly walked up to him. 

"You. Are the best boyfriend in the universe" was all she said before she kissed him. 

Juane was wide eyed for a moment before he sank into the kiss.

Pyrrha pushed him over to the couch and made him sit down. She sat down on his lap and kissed him again. Juane put his hands on Pyrrha's hips while she wrapped her's around his neck. He nipped at her lower lip causing her to gasp slightly. Juane pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back just before kissing his neck causing him to gasp and bite his lip trying not to moan. She nipped lightly making him let go of the moan. 

Pyrrha took his shirt off and kissed him again. He kissed back the kiss quickly becoming more and more heated. Juane's hands started running up Pyrrha's tank top just as his dad walked in. 

"Juane put your shirt back on. Hi Pyrrha, are you gonna need a ride home?"

"Oh, uh yes sir."

"Ok, Juane pack up the dress so Pyrrha can take it home with her."

Ten minutes later Pyrrha was waving as Juane's dad drove away. 

She shook her head, laughed and walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss was on top of a hill. All around her were tree's and tall grass. Clouds moved slowly over head. In the distance she head someone singing. She wasn't able to make out the what they were saying, but she could hear the tune. She started humming along to it feeling calmed by it. She saw a figure in the distance moving towards her slowly.

It was the same figure she had been trying to get to in her dreams.

Weiss tried to move forward, to run to them but her feet wouldn't move. She looked down and saw nothing was holding her down but she couldn't move. The figure was at the base of hill and Weiss could see their hair.

They had pitch black hair with red tips. Just as they reached the top of the hill Weiss felt the dream crumbling around her. She tried to moving towards them again but found her feet still refused to move. 

Suddenly the other person disappeared, leaving Weiss along in the field. She froze mid air, her arm out stretched. Her feet suddenly unlocked and she fell to the ground , tears streaming down her face. She was still crying when she sat up.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" she shouted at the sky.

"What did I do....." she whispered, curling up into a ball trying to will the other person to come back. 

Weiss was convinced she had dome some to anger the universe, God, the devil, what ever force that controlled when soul mates met. She had angered it to the point it loved to torment her with the promise of meeting her soul mate then ripping it away from her at the last moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake was woken up by her phone alarm blaring at her. She turned it off and then sat up to go get ready only to find she was being held down. She turned her head and saw Yang had her arms around her. Blake snuggled closer making a noise that sounded almost like purring.

"Mmmmmm... Morning kitten"

"Morning" Blake said kissing her cheek. 

Yang let go of Blake and sat up. 

"You know.... That would have been cuter if you were wearing clothes."

Blake looked at herself and then remembered what had happened last night. Instinctively she covered her self by the blanket covers over her chest .  
Yang laughed and kissed Blake.

"Where are my clothes?" Blake asked.

"Over there by the door. But unless you want to go to class wearing the same clothes your gonna have to borrow some from me."

Yang got out of bed and walked over to closet. Blake watched her hips sway as she walked. She caught her self remembering the night before as she stared at Yang's ass.

The feeling of skin on skin. The sound of moans as Yang lightly bit down on Blake. The gasps at the feeling of feather light touches all over each other. The moaning of each others name as they came. 

"What do you wanna wear?" Yang asked bringing Blake back to the present.

"Well I'd rather wear my own clothes but I think I can make an exception for you."

Blake walked over to Yang and wrapped her arms around her. She picked out the clothes she wanted and walked back to the bed to get dressed.  
After they were both dressed they kissed one last time and left to go to class. 

"So what are you doing after school?" Yang asked wrapping her arm around Blake's shoulder.

"I actually have to work. Today, tomorrow and this weekend I work." 

"Awww so for the next three days? Guess I'll just have to come distract you at work."

Blake put a hand on Yang's cheek and smiled. 

"Not if you wanna risk getting in some serious trouble with me and my boss." 

"Besides I only work for a few hours. You can come pick me up when I get off"

"What kind of job do you have that you only have to work for a few hours and you still get full pay?"

"Oh I work for the 'Schnee Gem Company'. I have to check on the remaining amount of gem's and place the orders for more if we need them."

"And you get full pay for that? Lucky girl. I work at an auto repair shop on weekends."

"Mmmm. I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"What was that?" 

"Nothing!" Blake said blushing. 

They had just gotten to the front of the college when they stopped.

"Well we better go or else professor Oobleck will be on us"

"Ugh.. fine"

They held hands as they entered class their tattoo's moving down their arms and touching. 

"I didn't know they did that.. did you?" 

"I read about it in a romance book but I've never seen it before."

Blake sat down next to Weiss and Yang sat down next to Blake.

"Hey Weiss what's new?"

Weiss didn't say anything but simply shook her head. Blake looked at her and saw her eye's were red and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Her hair was a mess and her nose was stuffy.

Blake had only seen Weiss like this once when she had been destroyed when a friend she considered family died. 

"Weiss what's wrong?"

Weiss didn't anything but brought her knee's closer to her chest.

"Did it have something to do with your dream?"

A nod.

"How close were you?"

"If it had lasted a few seconds longer I could have seen their face. "

Blake didn't say anything. Weiss had been a second away from seeing who her soul mate was. She'd more than likely see them tonight but the fact that knowing she'd have to wait all day would drive her insane. 

"Well you only have to get through today. Then you meet them, and you have Me,Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, Juane, Coco and Velvet to help you."

"Yea, we're gonna make this the best day for you."

Weiss looked at them and gave a small smile.

"Thanks guys.. Really"

Just then Professor Oobleck walked in and the class started instantly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school they went to go get Yang, who was terrorizing Cardin again, and Juane , who was in a heated make out session with Pyrrha. 

"So where are we going?" 

"Well Weiss has to kill time till she goes home to finally see who her soul mate is. So we're gonna kill time till then"

"I'm down" Juane said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ren asked. 

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted.

" I could eat" Weiss said.

"Then it's settled! To the waffle house!" 

On the way there Juane and Pyrrha walked by each other trying to be courteous to Weiss, but Blake and Yang were in the back of the group holding hands and talking to everyone. Their tattoo's had moved back down their arms and were connected where their hands touched. The tattoo's merged to form a complex dragon. It's tail was on Yang's arm and it's head ending on Blake's. 

No body had noticed that their tattoo's had merged. By the time they got to the waffle house Yang and Blake had stopped holding hands and their tattoo's had gone back to normal. 

Everyone took a seat around the biggest table in the joint. They were such often customers that the waitress' knew them all by name and what they would order.  
"Hey Carol, the usual for us please."

A few minutes later they were all happily eating food and talking amongst them selves. 

Weiss had long sense forgotten about meeting her soul mate that night and was enjoying her self. After going to the diner they went to the movies and saw a movie Weiss had been wanting to see for a while. Juane and Pyrrha fell asleep on each other and Yang and Blake just barely managed to avoid having a full on make out session sense the movie was rather boring.

When the movie was over everyone walked Weiss home and went home themselves. 

Weiss wasn't scared or sad as she got ready for bed. She layed her head down on the bed and she smiled. Tonight she would meet her soul mate in her dreams and tomorrow she would in real life. She didn't know when but she knew she would.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weiss was back on top of the hill from last night. She tried moving and found her feet were still locked in place. She heard someone singing softly behind her.  
She twisted her head to get a better look and nearly cried when she saw the black hair with red tips. 

"Umm.... Hello?"

The person stood up and turned around slowly.

When they turned around Weiss saw they were a female and that she was smiling.

"So your my soul mate huh? I have to say. I'm rather impressed. I'm Ruby, Ruby rose."

Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Pleasure to meet you."

A shiver ran through the earth. 

"What was that?" they both said.

Another shiver shook the ground and Weiss nearly fell over but Ruby caught her. 

"Looks like you just fell for me"

"Oh my god your as bad as Yang...."

"Yang? Yang Xiao Long?" 

"Yes..... How do you know her?"

"She's my sister!" Ruby said jumping up and down. 

Suddenly a hole opened up in the sky. Both girls yelped and clung to each other. They looked at the hole and what they saw confused them both. 

Inside Ruby was dressed in a red and black out fit with a skirt and books with leggings going up her legs. She was holding a giant scythe that she fired at an incoming army of what looked like black fured were wolves with red eyes. 

Weiss was right beside her wearing a similar outfit except she wore heels and her out was a pale blue. She held a rapier in her hand and created runes that shot fire and ice at the army. 

Suddenly the hole closed. Weiss turned to look at Ruby but she woke up before she could do so.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss woke up smiling. She was meeting her soul mate today. She could barely contain her excitement as she got ready for college. 

As she was getting ready Weiss noticed something different about her house. Her family was talking. That never happened, especially in the mornings.   
Weiss cracked open her door to try to hear what they were talking about.

"... Will not be allowed to meet her soul mate. She has to take over the company when she graduates. No. I don't care what you have to do to get rid of her just do it."  
Weiss slammed her door closed her heart rate spiking. Her father knew about Ruby, and he was planning on getting rid of her. She ran to her night stand and grabbed her phone going straight to Yang's contact. 

She hit call and put the phone to her ear hoping Yang would pick up soon.

After the second ring she finally answered. 

"Yang! Thank god. You have to call your sister and tell her to go somewhere for me. She can't come into town."

"Woah woah woah princess, calm down, tell me what's going on, and why do I have to call Ruby? Wait. How do you know about her?"

Weiss groaned in frustration.

"My father know's about Ruby. He's planning on getting rid of her to make sure I take over the company. You have to call her because I don't have her number. I know her because she's my soul mate."

 

Weiss could hear Yang trying to hold back her laughter.  
"Alright ice queen. I'll text her and tell her to go somewhere. But your going to meet her. She's been texting me non stop about how she finally met you in her dream's she's not going to wait another few years for you to show up."

"Fine."

With that Weiss hung up and continued getting dressed. She had to make it look like she hadn't heard what her father was planning. She knew her father made deals that kept competitors quiet and out of the industry which he had monopilized. He had planned for Weiss to take over the business when she got out of college. He had kept her away from people for years before he let her go to public school. That was when she saw everyone finding and being with their soul mates and she decided she wanted to meet hers to. 

That afternoon when she told her father he had flown into a fury. He had started throwing what ever was close and yelling at her. That night she had been grounded to her room with the notion that soul mate's brought nothing but trouble and that she should give up the idea of finding hers. While she was in her room crying she heard her father talking to her sister.

"Why would she want to meet her soul mate. She has a company to run, who would want her as a soul mate anyways."

That was the night Weiss had realized her father saw her as nothing more than a tool to keep control over the company. She decided she would do anything to meet her soul mate and the minute she could she'd give back everything her father had taken from this industry. 

While Weiss was walking down the stairs she couldn't help but think of what she had heard. She did her best to act like she knew nothing, trying to get out of the house as fast as possible.

"Weiss could you stay a minute?"

Weiss froze. Her father had addressed her. She didn't know how to respond. This was something that never happened unless she was forced to go to a board meeting. 

"Of course father."

"It has come to my attention that you met your soul mate in your dreams last night. I do hope that you do not plan on meeting them today and that should you they will be dealt with. I do not want you getting distracted from the role you have to fill when you graduate from college."

Weiss could feel the fear and panic forming in her chest. But she also felt relief. Her father hadn't heard her talking to Yang. She still had a chance.   
"Of course father. I understand completely."

Her father nodded and went back to reading the new paper and sipping on his coffee. When Weiss got out side she saw her sister waiting for her. 

"Why are you out here?" 

"I needed to talk to you."

"Father is going to have you tailed. He knows that your going to meet your soul mate. What he doesn't know is that I'm a share holder in the company. I legally own half of it, specifically the half that run the security division. I'll call them off and make sure you can meet them."

Weiss gaped at her. Her sister had never done anything for her before, they barely talked. 

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Her sister glared at the house.

"He took my soul mate from me after I had met them. The pain he's caused me shouldn't have to be shared by anyone. I nearly died because of it. I'm not going to let him do that to you."

With that her sister walked back inside leaving Weiss alone. She started walking towards her stop. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Pyrrha until she bumped into her.

"Oof" Weiss said anger flashing on her face.

"Watch where your- oh. Sorry Pyrrha, I was kinda distracted."

"I can tell. You ok?"

"Fine. Just my father is trying to keep me from Ruby and I don't know how to stop it."

"Hold on, hold on. What?" 

Weiss explained the situation to her while they were walking to the bus. 

"So your sister is helping you? I never thought she even knew you existed."

"I know.... It's a little unnerving".

When they were on the bus they had nothing left to talk about so they sat in a uncomfortable silence. 

When they got to the school Yang and Blake were waiting for them and both of them were excited. 

"What's got you two so hyper?" 

"You'll see. Come with me"Yang said before walking off, Blake following her. 

Weiss followed them as they went from, pushing their way through to huge crowds of people to walking through the empty un used hallways. They finally reached a classroom at the very back of the school with no windows and only one door. 

"I didn't even know this part of the school existed. How'd you guys find this place?"

"We found it the day I got here" Yang answered. 

When they walked in the lights were on and there was a long person in the room listening to some music and walking around the room. Weiss looked at them confused. Suddenly her heart stopped. 

'Is that..... It can't be' 

The person turned around Weiss saw their face.

Ruby Rose was pacing around a room in her college.

Weiss dropped everything. Ruby opened her eyes and saw Weiss staring at her.

Ruby stared at her a moment before smiling. 

"So your Weiss..... Hi".

Weiss didn't say anything but started walking towards her slowly. Everyone else was silent as she approached Ruby. 

When she was right in front of Ruby the tension in the air was nearly tangible. Suddenly she hugged her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes I'm Weiss you dunce..... And you're my soul mate" she whispered. 

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss smiling. No one could see it but they could feel the tattoo's spreading across their backs with the first words they had said to each other. 

When they pulled away from each other Weiss was still crying, Ruby was laughing and the tension in the room had disappeared entirely. Weiss looked Ruby and knew that no matter what her father said she'd be with Ruby. She would stay with her forever and if she had to she'd take her money and get as far away from her father as she could. 

"You shouldn't be here. My father could find out about you"

"I don't care. Yang told me everything and I don't care. I'm going to stay with you and we're going to get through this together. If need be I can take you back to Vale with me." 

Weiss' heart stopped. Ruby would be with her no matter what. She was willing to take her half way across the country to stay with her. Weiss laughed and hugged Ruby again. 

"You really are a dunce." she said before kissing her.

Weiss didn't even care that her friends were watching her, the pure joy and bliss she felt kissing Ruby was enough to wipe away all the worries she had. She pulled away and Ruby's face was as red as her hair.

"Wow little sis. Haven't even known her for ten minutes and you already had your first kiss."

Weiss turned around and glared at her. 

"Can we get a moment."

"Sure just no sex! Well. Long as the school can't hear you!" Yang said walking out.

"Yang!" Blake yelled at her.

When the door closed they could still hear Yang laughing. 

"Don't mind her. She likes to tease people I ge-" 

Ruby was cut off as Weiss kissed her again.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

Ruby blushed again and smiled.

"I was hoping I'd get to kiss you more"

Weiss smiled back at her.

"Well we have all day. The professors here give you a free day off when you meet your soul mate or when it's your anniversary."

"Huh. Good thing I enrolled then."

Weiss stared at her.

"You... Your going here?" 

"Yup! I originally did it to be closer to Yang but I found a new reason."

It was Weiss' turn to blush. Ruby laughed and pulled Weiss over to a empty chair.

"So lets get to know each other. I wanna know more about the person I'll spend the rest of my life with."

Weiss' heart skipped a beat at that. 

The two girls spent the rest of the day in that class room getting to know each other. When they had told each other everything about them selves ,Weiss had not planned to do that, they had gradually moved from cuddling to kissing. Eventually they fell asleep on each other. They were woken up by Blake gently shaking them awake.

"Hey guys. The days over. We gotta go."

Panic started crawling it's way back into Weiss. What if her sister had lied to her. 

"Blake I need you to do me a favor. Go out side and see if you can spot anyone from the security force of the company. We can't let them know Ruby is my soul mate."  
Blake nodded and ran out of the room to go look out side. 

"Oh! I remember. I don't have your phone number."

Weiss looked at Ruby amazed.

"How are you not phased that my father wants you dead?"

"Because if I was I would never enjoy spending time with you."

Weiss shook her head and took Ruby's phone which she had been holding out to her. She put her phone number into her phone and kissed her again.

"We'll make this work Weiss. I promise."

Weiss nodded. Suddenly her phone made a ding saying she got a text.

She looked at it and saw it was Blake.

'All clear'

"Ok. Let's go." Weiss said grabbing Ruby's hand and walking out. 

The two walked out and saw everyone waiting for them. 

"So what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked.

"We could go hang around town. Ruby's staying with me. Weiss you and Blake are welcome to stay over when ever you want"

"I might take you up on that offer tonight" both Weiss and Blake responded. 

The group spent the rest of the day wandering around the town and showing Ruby the sights. When everyone started heading home Weiss texted her dad that she was going to stay over at friends to study. 

She got no response so she took that as a go ahead.

"Lead the way" she said grabbing Ruby's hand again. 

When they got to Yang's place Yang set up sleeping arrangements for everyone then started cooking dinner. After they were done eating they separated into different rooms. Blake with Yang and Weiss with Ruby. Each couple talked for a little bit but they all went to bed early. 

"I'll see you in the morning then." Weiss said going to leave the room. 

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I was gonna go sleep on the couch."

"Well why don't you just sleep with me. A bed is gonna be more comfortable than a couch." 

Weiss blushed at the thought of being wrapped in Ruby's arms all night. But she nodded anyways. The two got into the bed and Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss. It took both of them a few seconds to fall asleep. 

"She smell's like roses...." Weiss thought just before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who think this might be ending soon, I honestly don't know if it will or not. It could go on for a few more chapters or another two. But when this does end I will be working on my other fic 'How much you matter' and when that's finished i will write some more soul mate au's. I have some ideas for my next few. As always thank you for reading and if you enjoyed leave a kudos or a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss woke up to a soft voice murmuring something. Weiss turned over, still in Ruby's arms, and looked at her. Ruby's face was peaceful while she slept. Her mouth moved slightly as she mumbled in her sleep. Weiss couldn't make out much but she heard her name. 

Weiss blushed as Ruby said her name again loud enough for only her to hear. 

"You dolt." she said kissing her forehead and pulling her self closer. 

Weiss had started to drift off when she felt Ruby stir. She pulled back a little and saw Ruby sleepily opening her eyes. 

"Morning beautiful" she said to the waking girl.

"Mmmmmm, morning snow queen"

Weiss sighed. Because her hair was white and her cold nature accompanied with who her father was she had been un able to escape the nick name 'snow queen'. She had been hoping that Ruby wouldn't use the same nick name but that had proved to be a vain hope. 

"What don't like the nick name?" she asked

"I usually don't, but I'm ok when you say it." Weiss said smiling at the other girl.

Ruby blushed and kissed her girlfriends fore head. 

"So. Do you want to actually be productive today or do you just want to cuddle around the house?"

"Mmmm let me stay like this for a little bit longer then we can go have Yang make us breakfast."

"Works for me."

The two stayed that way, cuddled with each other and not a care in the world. They had all weekend to spend together and they were planning on doing just that.  
They could hear Blake and Yang talking in the living room as they got out of bed and went to make some food. 

"Think we can make them we're still asleep?" Weiss whispered. 

Ruby shook her head.

"Nope cause we're gonna be busy doing this." she said just before kissing her.

Weiss was wide eyed at first but she wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her as close as she could. Weiss had taken out her normal pony tail so Ruby's fingers got lost inside the brilliant white hair. While they had been sleeping Weiss' shirt had ridden up on her and when Ruby moved her hands down to her hips she shivered at the contact.

She moved her hands up Ruby's back and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly Ruby bit her lip making her moan lightly. 

They both pulled back from each other. Weiss brought a hand to her mouth, blushing furiously. Ruby stared at her a smile steadily growing on her face.  
'So she wants to play that game.'

Weiss pulled Ruby into another kiss pulling at her hair lightly. She let out a light moan in response to her hair being pulled. Weiss pulled a little harder making her lean her head back leaving her neck wide open. Weiss scooted down and kissed her neck nipping lightly making her moan again. She smiled at the response but they both froze to a knock on the door.

"Hey love birds! We made breakfast come on out and save the hanky panky till Blake and I are gone".

The two pulled apart blushing furiously. They got out of bed and went into the living room to see Yang and Blake staring at them. Yang was curled in on her self laughing while Blake was trying her best not to laugh. 

Ruby smiled back at them and went to go sit at the counter where two plates of food sat. Weiss joined her ignoring the looks from her friends.

"So what were you two planning to do today?"

"Probably nothing" Ruby said in between bites. 

"We figured as much. That is why Blake and I decided to give you two the house today." Yang said wrapping an arm around Blake's waist. 

Weiss hadn't noticed it earlier but both of them were fully dressed and they didn't have any plates. 

"What are you two going to do?" she asked.

"Oh prolly lounge around town. Maybe get some coffee. We'll figure it out."

With that Yang walked over to kiss Ruby on the head then grabbed Blake's hand and they left. 

"So, cuddle around the house?"

Weiss looked at Ruby and let out a laugh. 

She had gotten some of her food on her nose.

"You dolt, you shouldn't wolf down your food like that" she said getting up to get a towel. 

When she had found one she realized Ruby was staring at her.

"What?"

"Your beautiful."

Weiss blushed and looked down. She then handed the towel to Ruby before hiding her face in the refrigerator. She heard Ruby stand up and put her plate in the sink. She stood up and closed the fridge and turned around to see Ruby standing right behind her. 

Her blush from Ruby's compliment still on her face, she turned a different shade of red when Ruby pushed her against the fridge and kissed up her neck. 

Weiss wasn't used to the feeling of kissing or contact in general so she couldn't help but let out another moan when Ruby sucked on her pulse spot. She let out a shaky breath as Ruby moved back down her neck stopping to nip her on her collar bone. 

"That's for earlier." Ruby said pulling back. 

Weiss said nothing. Her head was down and she was staring at the ground. Ruby couldn't see it but she was blushing furiously and her breath came out raggedly.  
"Weiss? Are you ok?" Ruby asked getting a little worried. 

Weiss didn't reply but instead grabbed the back of her girlfriends head and pulled her into a kiss. 

"Your doing that again later. I don't know where you learned it but your going to do it again." was all she said before walking to the couch and flopping down on her side. 

Ruby smiled as she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Shaking her head she walked over and laid down on the couch with Weiss.

"It's your turn to be the big spoon" 

Weiss wrapped her arms around the taller girl kissing the back of her head. She handed her the tv remote and closed her eyes.

"Find us something to watch."

"Ok but that means you can't fall asleep on me"

She opened her eyes and glared at the other girl. 

"Fine"

Ruby started flipping through channels trying to find some decent movie or show to watch. 

"Oh here's a good one!" 

Ruby had found a movie about six guys who were all trapped in a canyon and thought they were sent there by the military but it was really just a third party company using them for tests.

They were both mildly interested until a scene where one of the guy from the canyon started making out with his girlfriend who worked for the company.  
Both of them were a little uncomfortable as the scene went on but as it played out Ruby got an idea.

She got off the couch, much to Weiss' confusion, then got back on but this time she was on top of Weiss. 

Weiss stared at her, confused, embarrassed and a few other things she refused to admit.

"What do you say we do something a little more interesting than watch this?" she whispered in Weiss' ear.

Weiss said nothing but nodded her head. 

Ruby got to her feet and took Weiss' hand leading her back to her bed room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later Yang and Blake came back to the house. When they walked in Ruby and Weiss were surrounded by circle of wrappers from different snacks and the girls were fiddling with machine parts trying to get a small figurine completed.

"Well I had assumed you two would have ridden each other into a coma by now" Yang said walking in and throwing some of the trash away.

"Oh don't worry we did that to. This just came afterwards" Ruby said focusing on her piece of the puzzle. 

"Oh I'm not a virgin anymore, Yang"

Weiss , who had been taking a drink of water, nearly choked at Ruby's readiness to tell that to her sister. 

Yang stopped in the middle of putting bags away. She turned around slowly. Weiss, afraid that she'd have to run, was halfway out of her seat. 

"That's amazing!" Yang said a giant smile on her face. 

"Your not mad?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Why would I be? You two are each other's soul mates. I'd much prefer it if you two lost it to each other than some random guy"

Weiss let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She felt Ruby slide her fingers in between her own. She took her hand and looked at her. She was smiling softly, her eye's filled with love. 

She lightly kissed Weiss.

"I love you" she whispered before pulling away.

"I love you too" she mouthed back

Weiss smiled back at her. 

"Ok you two off to bed. It's Blake and my time."

Ruby smiled at her sister and took Weiss' hand as they walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took so longer than usual to get out I wasn't feeling the best. but i keep every update on my tumblr 'fiery-lizard' if you want updates. But as usual let me know what you thought in this chapter. it felt a little weird writing mostly fluff with implied smut so I wanna know what you guy's thought. thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby was woken up by Weiss tossing and turning on the other side of the bed. She sat up and looked at the pale girl who was obviously in the middle of a nightmare. She pulled her closer trying to wake her up.

"Weiss, Weiss!" she whispered shaking her girlfriend lightly.

Weiss squirmed even more trying to pull away from Ruby's grip, making her hold on tighter. 

"Weiss, come on wake up... Please"

Weiss continued to fidget until she suddenly woke up gasping. 

"Weiss! Are you ok?"

Weiss clung to Ruby her tears not showing any sign of stopping. Ruby pulled her into a hug, stroking the back of her hair.

Weiss was stiff at first but she sank into the embrace and warmth of the hug, her tears finally slowing down. 

"You wanna talk about it?" 

Weiss shook her head. 

"Ok. Take your time, we can talk when your ready."

They stayed like that for another few minutes. Weiss had stopped crying by then but she was still sniffling and she knew that if she thought about her dream to long she would start crying again. 

Ruby was starting to fall asleep on Weiss' shoulder when she pulled back from the hug.

"Huh? Everything ok?" she asked sleepily.

Weiss nodded her head wiping her eyes.

"What happened?" 

Weiss looked down at the bed, not wanting to meet Ruby's eye's.

She felt Ruby put her hand on her cheek and stroke the side of her face with her thumb. She looked up to the silver eye's looking at her, filled with concern. 

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Weiss simply nodded. 

Ruby kissed her head and pulled her close again. Weiss didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her hugging her tightly. 

"I love you Ruby. I really do" she whispered.

"I love you to snow queen"

Ruby looked at her bedside clock and saw it was still two in the morning.

"We should try to go back to bed. It's to early for drama" 

Weiss shook her head. 

She pulled back and looked up at Ruby. Ruby looked back at her curious. Suddenly Weiss pulled her into a heated kiss. Ruby was wide eyed at first but when she felt Weiss start to lift her shirt up she pulled back. 

"Weiss.... I want to. Hell I would love to, but we have to talk. I know a really bad nightmare when I see one"

Weiss was looking down at the bed sheet's tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"I...... I saw you die in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it."

She stared at her shocked.

"That's what got you so worked up?" she asked starting to laugh.

Weiss looked up at her, fury written all over her face.

"My father wants you dead! Seeing you die could very we-" was all she could say before Ruby kissed her again. 

"I'm not going anywhere snow queen. I know how to take care of my self" she said when she pulled away.

"I just don't want to lose you...."

"Your not going to snow queen, I promise."

She leaned down and lifted the white haired girl's face into a kiss. She eagerly kissed her back. 

The kiss lasted less then a minute, but when the two pulled back that they both wanted more. They looked at each other a moment before colliding. They wrapped their arms around each other trying to get as close as possible. 

Weiss ran her hands up under Ruby's shirt smiling as she shivered from the contact. She moved her hands around to the front of Ruby's torso. Ruby let out a small gasp and tried not to moan as Weiss' hands grabbed her boobs. 

Then suddenly her hands were gone. She looked at Weiss not quite sure what to expect. She saw her pulling the covers over herself and smiling devilishly at her.

"Your planning on torturing me aren't you?" 

Weiss nodded her head. 

Ruby sighed and crawled back under the covers wrapping her arm around her girl friend. 

"I understand if you have to leave to go take care of some things" Weiss whispered.

Ruby let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't leave you for all the pleasure in the world right now."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Both pairs of girls woke up at the same time but both refused to get out of bed. Sunday had a way of doing that to all of them. They would wake up early but they all refused to get out of bed. It was as if sunday's had an air about them that made everyone un naturally lazy.

Weiss had noticed an odor last night but she had been so wrapped up in her nightmare and Ruby she hadn't realized what it was. She was the smell. 

"I need a shower." she said still wrapped in Ruby's arms after last night.

"I do to. Maybe we should take one together." she said nuzzling Weiss.

"Nice try you dunce but if your taking a shower with me your getting clean and then your cleaning me. Cause I'm still sore from last night."

Ruby blushed and got out of bed

"Are you coming or not?" she asked.

Weiss didn't say anything but got out of bed and walked out ahead of her girlfriend to the bathroom.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I didn't know you could massage so well." Weiss said as they were walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh for gods sake their finally out!" Yang yelled from the living room. 

"Took you two long enough." Blake added

Both of them blushed and smiled as they walked into Ruby's room to get dressed. Weiss hadn't brought any extra clothes so she borrowed some of Ruby's. When they came out Yang and Blake were in the shower and they could hear the two of them talking as the water started. They sat down on the couch and cuddled content to just let the day slip away. When Yang and Blake came out they sat next to them and cuddled as well. 

The four sat on the couch watching tv, checking their phones and talking amongst them selves all day. 

At around noon Weiss realized she hadn't gotten any messages on her phone at all. She didn't know why she was surprised at that. Her family never cared enough to check. 

That made her cling tighter to Ruby as the day went on. Eventually they all fell asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell this chapter was just a way for me to 1) keep this going and 2) develop Ruby and Weiss' relation ship a little bit further. I think i'll go back to switch POV's after this sense Ruby's been brought in. Thank you for reading and please if you liked it let me know in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Nora was woken up by her alarm. She always woke up a few hours earlier than school started so she had time to run and still get ready. It had taken her a few weeks to get used to it but now her body was accustomed to waking up this early. On weekends she woke up later but still earlier than anyone thought was normal. Honestly she didn't care what anyone thought. She loved the silence and peace that came with being up before everyone else. Mainly because she destroyed that silence and she found that quite funny.

After she had woken up fully Nora walked out of the house locking the door behind her. As she put on her head phones she got a text message. Who was up the same as her? No one she knew was willing to be up this early.

She opened her phone and went to her messages, it was Ren. Nora couldn't help but smile as she opened his message. 

'Need a running buddy?'

Ren and Nora had quickly become best friends, spending most if not all their time together, talking, or texting if they weren't in front of each other.   
After Pyrrha left Nora with Ren the day she ran away Ren had tried his best to understand why she had run and that was when Nora realized something. You didn't have to be in a romantic relation ship to love someone. She loved Ren more than anything but she was also more than happy to just be his friend. She had even told him that and the day she had she could physically see him brighten up and become more comfortable around her. 

'If u think you can keep up'

She started running in the direction of Ren's house. She ran into him halfway there and smiled as he drew closer. When he was only a few yards away she started running as fast as she could. Before Ren could do anything to prepare him self Nora had tackled him to the ground with a hug, laughing as they fell. 

Ren groaned while Nora giggled on top of him.

"We need a signal for when you wanna do that."

"What about an animal call?" she said getting back on her feet 

"What animal would you use?"

"Maybe some kind of bird.... Or a sloth!" 

"Sloth's don't make any noise though..."

"Exactly!"

Ren sighed, this was a battle he knew he wouldn't win. The two started running the way Nora had come. This was the one time during the day they weren't talking in some way. They just enjoyed the silence and the feeling of energy that came with running. At first they both had hated it but they had gradually come to love how animated and live they felt while they ran. It was the one time when all that mattered was to keep moving and go as far as possible. 

They ran a half mile one way and the other half going back the way they had come. Nora stopped when they passed her house. As she walked inside she went to her bath room to change out of her clothes and take a shower. 

Before she could do anything though an arm wrapped it's self around her throat constricting her airflow. She struggled against it trying desperately to break free.   
"Stay still if you want your running buddy to live."

That made Nora freeze instantly, her face going pale and a feeling of dread settling it's self into her stomach. 

"Who is Weiss Schnee's soul mate?" 

The arm around her throat lessening it's grip just enough for her to speak. 

"How should I know?"

"Because your one of her friends. She doesn't have many of those."

"Well I don't know okay? She never told me?"

Everyone who was friends with Weiss knew what her father had done to some extent. They also knew who her soul mate was as well as what that knowledge would bring upon them. They were all prepared to keep that secret until they could figure something out. 

The man sighed and she heard a click. 

"I had really hoped you did."

Then the arm let go and there was a thump on the ground. She turned around and saw Ren standing over her attacker. He had pale skin and bright red hair, to the point where it looked dyed. Ren had a look of anger on his face she had never seen before.

"Don't ever attack her again."

"Ren....?"

He looked at her and his face calmed down almost immediately.

"Are you ok?" 

She nodded her head. 

"How did you know that was happening?"

"I saw him slip in the back on my way past."

Nora walked over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around him her eye's wide.

Ren wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a while, until they had to get ready for school.

"We have to tell Weiss about this".  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they got to the campus they set off to find the heiress. They found her with Ruby, Blake and Yang. Just as they were about to tell her they left to get to class.   
"We'll have to tell her later."

Ren nodded and they departed for history with Pyrrha. 

When they got to class Pyrrha could tell something was wrong right away. 

"Nora what's wrong?" 

"I got attacked by one of Weiss' dad's thugs." she whispered

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Ren saved me but still. Her dad knows that she found her soul mate. This might be trouble."

"I do hope I'm not interrupting you ladies!" professor Port said loud enough to get their attention. 

They two faced front shaking their heads vigorously. 

"Good. Now picking up where I left off.." he started rambling on about one of his escapades of hunting. 

Nora and Pyrrha didn't talk the rest of class but they texted each other. Half way through class they decided to text Weiss about Nora's attack instead of wait to tell her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Weiss was paying as much as attention as she could to Ooblecks lesson, but with Ruby wanting to talk through out class it was quite difficult. She sighed and looked down when Oobleck turned his back. She was actually surprised to see that Pyrrha was her newest messages. 

She opened them and nearly gasped.

"Professor I need to go and I have to take Blake and Yang with me" she said not even waiting for an answer before leaving class. 

The other two girls hung behind for a moment before following their friend out of class. 

Weiss had texted everyone to meet her in the class room they had met Ruby at in ten minutes. By the time she got there everyone was already there. 

"Ok good your all here. Now I don't know if you know or not but I'll repeat it anyways. Nora go attacked earlier." 

Everybody looked shocked but they didn't say anything. 

"We know it was my father who put her attacker up to it so that doesn't mean he won't do it again."

"Weiss" Juane said quietly.

She ignored him and kept going with her speech.

"Weiss!!" he shouted again.

"What Juane?!"

"Where's Ruby?"

She froze, how could she have not noticed. Ruby wasn't in the room. She turned and ran out of the class room.

She ran all the out side. She got out just in time to see three men carrying an unconscious Ruby into a Schnee company van.

"Take her to his house" she heard one say. 

"NO!" she screamed as she ran at them.

"Go go go!" 

The cars tires screeched as it drove away. Weiss stopped at the curb and stared after them. Where had they said they were going to? Her house?

She started running. She knew adrenaline was coursing through her veins and making her run faster but she only felt numb. There was no burning sensation in her lungs. Her feet didn't hurt from running so far. She only felt empty, as if a void had become her insides. When she got to her house she saw the van out side. 

She ran to the door and threw it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started off kinda cute but picked up really fast huh? i figured it was time i sorta brought it to a faster pace sense we're almost done. please tell me what u liked or didn't like about this or you just enjoyed it in general. Thank you for reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is triggered easily by abuse from a family member or in general i suggest you skip ahead when things starting heating up

Ruby had gotten a message from Weiss a few minutes ago saying to meet her where they had first met. Ruby didn't even bother asking why she just ran out of the class to where she knew Weiss was waiting for her. As she stepped out of the class she saw some guys with uniforms walking into the building.

'Must be here to see the head master' she thought.

"Wait miss!" she heard them shout just as she had turned to walk away.

"Can I help you guys with something?"

"Yes actually" they said walking up to her. 

There were three of them and they all looked well built. They all had sunglasses on and business suits with a emblem that resembled a snow flake.   
Before she could ask what they wanted she felt the middle ones fist connect with her jaw. She crumpled to the ground holding her jaw but still conscious. 

"She's still awake sir" the middle one said into an ear piece. 

She couldn't hear anything the voice said in response. But she saw him nod and another fist go flying at her head. 

When she started to wake up she was out side being dragged by her four kidnappers. Her upper lip felt wet and she knew her nose was broken and she probably had a concussion from the way her head felt. She couldn't even open her eyes other wise every ray of light was like a dagger being stabbed into her head.

She could hear one of the men say something to the driver but she couldn't make it out. 

Suddenly she felt a lot of commotion from out side. She had opened her eyes just in time to see a blob with white hair come running at the van just before the doors closed.

'Weiss.' was all she could think.

The ride passed in a blur. She couldn't move and she could barely think. All she knew was that these guys were connected to Weiss' family somehow and that they were taking her somewhere. She wasn't really sure where but it was somewhere. 

Then the van stopped, the side door opened and she was dragged outside. In front of her was quite a big house that looked twice the size of the one's next to it. It was a pure white with light blue accents and the same snow flake symbol over the door.

She was thrown into a chair and strapped into it almost immediately. She was in a big kitchen with the three guys who had knocked her out, a tall woman with hair as white as Weiss' and another man who's face was hidden behind a news paper.

"You must be Ruby Rose, pleasure to meet you." 

Ruby just nodded her head,not trusting her self to speak.

"I have heard that you are my daughter's soul mate. I do hope she told you about the consequences of that."

Ruby paled. This was Weiss' worst nightmare come to life. Well, if she was going down she was going down swinging. 

"She told me that your an asshole who tries to control her entire life and never lets her have any freedom."

"Oh I assure you she has plenty of freedom, I just forbid her to meet her soul mate. She has a company to take over you see."

The woman who stood behind her father looked down and clenched her hands on her dress. She looked like she wanted to say something but was holding back.  
Ruby's thoughts on the subject were ripped from her as the door flew open. 

Weiss was standing in the door frame panting. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Why are you here?" she said quietly.

Weiss ignored Ruby's question and instead directed her glare at her father who was glaring at her. 

"Now I know where she get's her fire" Ruby thought timidly. 

"Just what do you think your doing!!" their father roared.

"Standing up for myself!" Weiss yelled back.

"You idiot child! I should have gotten rid of your soul mate the minute I found out you had met her!!"

"Why do you hate the idea of me being happy?!"

"Because you have a company to run and being with her will do nothing but bring you harm and sorrow!!"

"Who say's Ruby will break my heart?! Just because you got your heart broken by someone YOU! Drove away doesn't mean I'll make the same mistake as you!!"

There was a slap and then the room went quiet. 

Weiss' face was turned and her shoulders were visibly shaking.

"How dare you talk to me like that! In my own house!!" 

Weiss didn't say anything but lowered her face to her fathers rage. 

"Well, this is actually her house. As well as Ruby's."

He froze.

"What did you just say?" he said slowly turning around.

"Oh did you not know? It was in mothers will. When she died she told me to take care of Weiss and in her will she gave me control until either Weiss or I was old enough. I just chose to let you think you had power when you took my soul mate from me. I wanted to see you fall when you were at your highest."

His face paled. 

"It also says that at any moment I choose I can take full control of the company and it's employees and that I may give company property to anyone in the family and their soulmates. I choose to give this to Weiss and Ruby."

He started to move forward his fists curling upwards but he was tackled to the ground and restrained before he could do anything.

"What is the meaning of this?! Get off of me I order you!"

"Sorry sir but we don't take orders from you. We never truly did."

Weiss' sister walked over to Ruby and un did her straps. Before she could say anything Ruby was at Weiss' side wrapping her in a hug. 

She leaned into the hug hiding her face in Ruby's chest. She stroked her hair and held her close while she cried. 

Suddenly there was another pair of arms lightly encircling them. Ruby looked up and saw Yang smiling down at her. Then Blake was there, then Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and finally Juane. 

She teared up as they all wrapped their arms around the two soulmates taking special care not to crush the one in the middle. 

"Weiss look." she whispered. 

Weiss slowly lifted her head and her face slowly brightened upon seeing everyone. Fresh tears started to form but she wiped them away before they fell. Ruby could feel tears forming in her eye's as Weiss started smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter was kind of short but it captured what I wanted in the length. Next chapter will be much longer hopefully as well as the last one. So please let me know what you thought, if i should change or know somethings, or if you just plain enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

After the incident with her father Weiss let her sister take over the company. She was more than willing to finish college and then start a life somewhere with Ruby  
.  
Ruby was more than pleased with this arrangement sense she had been planning it when she started dreaming about Weiss. 

Blake and Yang decided to start up their own auto shop and they became so big that her uncle Qrow came to work for Yang.

Ren and Nora didn't fall in love like Ren's friends but they were never far apart from each other. The two eventually moved in together and they stayed best friends.

Pyrrha proposed to Juane on their graduation day in front of the entire school. Juane had said yes then had to be carried off stage by his new fiance. 

As for the Schnee daughter's father, evidence was found my police of numerous crimes and he was sentenced to a life time in jail. 

Everyone had gone their seperate ways with their soul mates after college except for the rose sisters. Them and their soul mates chose to live in the same area so in case they ever needed each other they were within arms reach.

Then the two sisters decided to propose to their soul mates around the same time. 

"Ruby where are we going?" the white haired girl asked as her soul mate dragged her through a park.

"You'll see!" 

"Ruby it's the middle of the night what are we doing here?"

Ruby let out a giggle and continued to pull her along the path. When they reached the middle of the park she stopped and turned to face her soul mate.

"I'll answer your questions but you have to answer all of mine first."

She sighed, this wasn't the first time the dark haired girl had done this.

"Weiss, do you love me?"

"Of course I do you dolt."

Ruby smiled.

"What did you think of tonight?" 

"Probably your most impressive date yet."

"How would you feel if I said I could make it perfect?"

"How would you go about that?"

At this point a group of people had stopped to watch the strange game, some of them smiled knowingly and kept them selves hidden in the crowd.

"I would do this" she said getting down onto one knee.

Weiss covered her mouth tears starting to form in her eyes. A few people in the crowd gasped and smiled. Others jumped and struggled to keep quiet.

Weiss tried to answer but her voice wouldn't work. She shook her head and held her hand out for Ruby to slip the ring on. 

She smiled as Weiss nodded her head vigorously then carefully slipped the ring onto her pale finger. She stood up and smiled as her white haired soul mate studied her ring before jumping on her. 

She staggered back a step as Weiss wrapped her legs around her tears running down her cheeks. She smiled and kissed her cheek as the other girl laughed and hugged her tighter. 

All around them the crowd was breaking out into applause and cheers. The few who had been hiding came out and walked up to the two girls smiles on their faces.

She put Weiss down as the other people started approach and her smile widened at the sight of them. 

The people came up to the two girls and wrapped their arms around them careful not to crush either of them. 

Both girls looked around them into the faces of their best friends who had come out to see them get engaged. 

Weiss' tears started all over again as the circle broke apart and they all hugged one another individually. 

"What are you guys doing here?" the white haired girl asked.

"Ruby asked us to come" 

The rest of that night passed in a blur as they all went to the two newly engaged home to celebrate.

The next day Yang proposed to Blake while everyone was still in town. 

"Hey Blake you want anything?" the blonde girl called from the kitchen

"No thank you"

Yang smiled as she grabbed a small package she had hidden earlier.

As she walked out and sat down next to the raven haired girl and put the package in her lap. 

"What's thing?" 

"Just open it."

As she was unwrapping it everyone else looked at them both curious and suspicious.

Inside was a ring with a black band and a yellow gem.

Everyone else was quiet while Blake processed what she was looking at. 

Yang sat close by just as nervous as everyone else, then Blake kissed her. 

Everyone around them cheered as they separated and Blake nodded her answer.

The two couples decided to get married on the same date. 

They all wore dresses with their chosen colors and the two sisters both nearly cried as their brides moved up the aisle together.

When they were both married they moved back to the town they had met. Weiss and Ruby moved into a new house that Weiss' sister had built for their wedding gift and Yang and Blake moved into a studio apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed this AU i'll probably be working on another after I finish 'How much you matter'. So thank you all so much for reading, I do truly hope you enjoyed this, and If you have any questions on anything please let me know or let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
